


Sólo una respuesta

by nylie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Teen Crush, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice), wttm manga spoilers, wttm spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: Bang,Yuri Plisetsky cae al acabar su exhibición, y junto a él, Otabek está seguro de renacer en el hielo.o, cómo manejar la adrenalina post wttm.





	Sólo una respuesta

**Author's Note:**

> Seamos sinceros, wttm no deja a //nadie// indiferente, tengo otras cosas planeadas para estos dos, pero conversando HCs esta mañana, de repente me encontré con que tenía que al menos intentar escribir //algo//, aunque fuera bien pequeñito, y esto es un poco ello, un primer vistazo a esas ideas que aun flotan en mi cabeza. 
> 
> Para una mejor experiencia, recomiendo que hayan leído el manga extra y visto el clip de wttm ;), si lo han hecho, seguramente habrán notado que el título sale justamente de allí.

 

Cuando la música se apaga, todo lo que siente Otabek es un burbujeo incesante que recorre su cuerpo.

En el centro de la pista, Yuri resplandece bajo las luces. Falsos diamantes se reflejan en su ropa, brillan casi con vida propia, capaces de dejar ciego a quien le mire por demasiado tiempo. Yuri Plisetsky, con la respiración golpeando contra su pecho, errática, incontenida, mientras el público cae a sus pies, es quien reluce como si la luz naciera en sus huesos.

Otabek no es capaz de desviar la mirada. Las preguntas se atropellan en su cabeza, contradictorias, punzantes, pero apenas presta atención a sus pensamientos cuando Yuri se gira hacia él, una sonrisa en sus labios tan inmensa que resulta irreal, como toda su rutina, como la presencia de Otabek en el hielo. _Lo hicimos_ , dicen sus ojos, con el mismo brillo histérico que Otabek no sabe cómo contener en los suyos.

 

     .

 

―Eso. Fue. Tan. Genial. ―Yuri pone una mano en su hombro mientras protege la cuchilla de sus patines con la otra. Otabek no sabe cuándo ni cómo sus pies lo llevaron hasta la salida de la pista. Los dedos de Yuri, donde se curvan contra su piel y aprietan con la fuerza de quien no se sabe capaz de mantenerse en pie, son tan reales como la emoción de sus palabras―. _Tan_. _Genial_.

―Lo fue.

Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa sincera, el cosquilleo en su piel es cálido como el aire entre ambos. El resto del mundo está allá afuera, al otro lado de una burbuja intangible.

― _Alucinante_.

―¿Suficiente para moverles el piso?

Yuri levanta el rostro, aun curvado sobre su patín izquierdo, la protección a medio poner sobre la cuchilla. Otabek siente como su cuerpo acompaña el movimiento, se pega contra Yuri, una fuerza que arrastra otra. Yuri luce ofendido por su sugerencia, su frente se llena de arrugas hasta que nota la burla que curva los labios de Otabek y ríe.

―Definitivamente.

 

     .

 

En el bolsillo de su pantalón, su teléfono no deja de vibrar. Otabek sabe lo que le espera y no podría importarle menos. Sus amigos, su familia, pueden esperar esta vez, demasiado lejos de Barcelona para hacer algo al respecto.

Yuri, por su parte, sí está allí. Demasiado cerca, al alcance de su mano.

Su alegría es contagiosa, vibra como el rugir de su motocicleta, potente, feroz, _viva_. Ni siquiera las voces de su entrenador, Nikiforov, Katsuki, o sus fans en las gradas son capaces de mitigar el brillo inquieto en su mirada. A Otabek, ellos tampoco podrían importarle menos; y por la manera en que Yuri enreda sus dedos entre los suyos y tira de él por los pasillos, no es el único con ese pensamiento.

 

     .

 

―Estuviste genial.

Las palabras escapan a sus labios, ansiosas, bordeando en la desesperación, encerradas entre sus dientes hasta que los encuentra la soledad de un vestuario en penumbras. La adrenalina se pierde en ellas, arde contra sus labios, se disipa por su cuerpo como una caricia.

Yuri levanta la vista. Allí no hay luces, ni espectadores, sólo la sonrisa tímida en sus labios, la felicidad en su mirada; Otabek arrodillado a sus pies, ayudándolo a quitarse sus patines.

― _Bang_ ―dice Yuri, apuntando un dedo a la frente de Otabek. Ríe, borracho de histeria. Otabek debe contener la propia en su garganta, donde empuja con fuerza y amenaza con dejarle sin aire.  Yuri hace una pausa, inclina su rostro y lo mira con la misma expresión con la que le buscó en el club la noche anterior―. Dime, DJ, ¿y a ti qué?

―¿A mi qué?

Otabek espera, estático. Moverse significa caer.

El pie de Yuri emana calor entre sus manos, intenso como los ojos de Yuri cuando se inclina hacia él. Entre ellos el contacto del dedo en su frente incendia su piel.

―¿A ti se te movió el piso también?

 

     .

 

Cuando Yuri Plisetsky exige su respuesta, lo hace sin pausas. Cualquier rastro de cansancio de su cuerpo se desvanece con un sólo parpadeo y un roce de labios. Hay en Yuri una liviandad que parece elevarle de la tierra, sus manos firmes en los hombros de Otabek, con la confianza ciega que él no le dejará caer.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Un día de estos, quiero poder explorarlos con mayor profundidad, hoy, espero que esto les haya gustado!  
> Muchas gracias por leer!!


End file.
